The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing method and an eyeglass lens processing system in which the information required for processing the eyeglass lenses is transmitted through a network communication such as the internet from an optician shop, and the lens processing side processes a periphery of the eyeglass lens, based on the transmitted information.
It is well known that the lens frame shape of an eyeglass frame having a bevel groove (lens groove) is measured by an eyeglass frame shape measuring instrument installed at an optician shop, the target lens shape data is transmitted to a lens factory, and a periphery of the eyeglass lens is intensively processed at the factory (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,215 (JP-A-2000-94283)).
In a rimless frame called a two-point or nylol frame (including a wire frame), unlike a metal frame having a lens groove around the entire periphery, the target lens shape can be modified. For example, in a progressive multifocal lens, the target lens shape can be extended in the lower direction so that the distance and near zones may be appropriately contained within the lens. Or the target lens shape may have the vertical width and the horizontal width of the target lens shape increased or decreased in fashionable manner. Therefore, a method for placing an order for processing the lens by modifying the target lens shape to the factory has been offered (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,628 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,184)).
By the way, in modifying the target lens shape of a lens mounted on the rimless frame, the target lens shape data modified at the optician shop can be transmitted to the factory, if there is original target lens shape data at the optician shop. However, if the original target lens shape data is not stored in the database, a dedicated on-line system has to be constructed to send for data from the maker. This needs a great capital investment. In the communication by mail transfer through the general provider of the internet connection service, it takes a long time to send for target lens shape data, so that an immediate action may not be taken.
Also, a demo lens mounted on the eyeglass frame may be removed, and measured by the eyeglass frame shape measuring instrument, in which the measured data is made original target lens shape data. However, this takes a lot of labor. Further, if the horizontal positioning of the demo lens is not appropriately made, the measured target lens shape may have an error in the horizontal direction. And the lens processed according to the target lens shape data may contain an axial dislocation.
Also, the nylol frame has a part that can not be modified. However, the operator of the optician shop is not easy to design a great-looking target lens shape modification in view of this part. In the two-point frame, it is not easy to appropriately set up the great-looking target lens shape modification or the hole position at which the frame is mounted.